


When Brought About By Friends

by ahbonilnapasdeprenom



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Just a quick one shot, Transfer Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahbonilnapasdeprenom/pseuds/ahbonilnapasdeprenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco should have seen this coming; Mats had even warned him several times! But warnings and experience aren't dulling the hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brought About By Friends

_It doesn’t matter._

_It doesn’t matter._

That’s the mantra that pounded through Marco Reus’ mind the day following Borussia Dortmund’s announcement in regards to his friend and captain, Mats Hummels. He'd made it through training letting the mantra beat through his veins and focusing on moving his feet and every word Auba had said to him. He shouldn't even be remotely emotional about this. Mats had warned him after all, several times even. The first time being way back in February 2015 after Marco had eagerly extended his contract for another four years in black and yellow. 

“How about you?” Marco had asked him, but immediately regretted the question as soon as he’d said it. Footballers know better than to talk transfers with teammates and friends and honestly, Marco should really know better by now. But the question had been posed and Mats at least had the decency to squirm a bit at the weight of it.

“We’ll see,” was the only response he offered and Marco had let the conversation drop for the time being. 

In July, Marco was thrilled when Auba had told him he was extending his contract as well. As the team celebrated that evening over a few rounds of beer, and just a few too many plays of “Aubameyang” if Marco was being honest, he couldn’t help but side-eye Mats occasionally and try to read anything in his expression. Being rather obvious about it, before he left, Mats pulled Marco aside.

“This isn’t easy for me, alright?” Marco felt like he should feel personally offended at the bite in Mats’ tone. “You know how much I love this team and you know what I’ve said about Bayern in the past.” Mats scanned Marco’s face, but the latter had fallen still, intent on not betraying his irritation at the mess this situation was clearly turning into. Sighing, Mats dropped his hand heavily on Marco’s shoulder and dropped his head for a moment. “Look, Marco, I promise I’ll tell you when there’s something to tell. Now, stop watching me and go celebrate the fact that the rest of the Bundesliga’s gonna have to figure out how to deal with skill and force that is you and Auba for four more years, hm?” Marco smiled, nodded, and rejoined the party instead of answering Mats.

“This is why you don’t talk about transfers with teammates,” he reminded himself solemnly.

They didn’t speak again privately of the matter until Marcel had also extended his contract. Marco had given up on bugging Mats about his contract and had spent the past several months forcing himself to focus on literally any other teammate. He and Mats were still friends of course, he loved him dearly. That was exactly why Marco spent the months following Auba’s extension trying to distance himself; he couldn’t let himself trust Mats’ presence anymore. So, when Mats tapped on his shoulder after an enthusiastic toast to Marcel’s renewal, Marco tried to keep his stomach from filling with dread. 

“I’m telling you this because you deserve to know first.”

No.

“I’m going to make the announcement before the team in a day or two, once I’m absolutely sure.”

_No._

“But I promised, and you really do deserve--”

“What?” Marco barked. 

“I’m leaning towards going home, to Bayern.” Marco was pretty sure he had flinched as Mats pronounced the word ‘home’, but he schooled his features and bit his tongue. ‘Home’ felt like a low-blow, but it did remind Marco that this was a Bavarian who stood in front of him who had risen through the ranks at Bayern. And so, he nodded understandingly.

“Thanks for letting me know.” With one last nod to the Bavarian, Marco returned rapidly to celebrate the teammates who did want to stay in Dortmund. 

So, really, not only did it not matter, it also absolutely did not bother him, Marco thought walking home that night. Mats has his own life, like they all do, and Mats should go where he’s happy. He wanted him to be happy, because everyone wants their friends to be happy. 

The next day, he put all his energy into practice and, as long as Mats stayed out of his eye-line, Marco could let himself focus entirely on the way his body was moving and his breath, in and out. Mats didn't say anything to him before he left the training grounds that afternoon, but Marco wasn't sure if he was glad or even more hurt.

_Why couldn’t Dortmund make him happy enough?_

Marco brushed off the intrusive thought, cursing internally. Mats came from Bayern, it makes sense, god damn it, it makes sense. 

_You heard what he said about Dortmund, though._

The intrusive voice bit back with a vengeance, consequently taking on Mats's voice and reminding Marco of a few of Mats’ choice quotes regarding Dortmund.

“Stop it!” The words pushed their way out from his mouth involuntarily as he quickly tried to shove the intrusive voice back down. 

“Marco?”

Auba's voice pulled Marco from his thoughts, dispelling the mocking, intrusive voice. 

"Auba.." Marco sighed and turned to face his friend. "What are you doing here?" 

"You're going to laugh," Auba said, already chuckling. "I don't know how, but I managed to forget my headphones in my locker after training." A smile quickly split across Marco's face.

"I know you're forgetful, but your headphones, really?" And they both laughed light-heartedly, Marco momentarily forgetting the disappointment bubbling underneath the surface. As their laughter subsided, Auba approached Marco and took on a more serious look.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Auba eyed him suspiciously.

"You mean apart from the news about Mats and that hiss I heard? I can read it in your face, Marco," Auba said gently. "You're not okay."

"But I should be! It's a business, it's a job! He's from Bayern, for fuck's sake! We're not even that close, not like me and Mario, and it's not like this is a surprise and so, really, I should be okay!" Marco was left panting slightly and surprised at the avalanche of words that he'd just spilled over Auba. Auba, for his part, didn't say anything in response, but pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not upset, Auba," Marco mumbled firmly into Auba's shoulder, refusing to admit to his disappointment or his hurt. "There's no reason to be upset like I said." Auba pulled back, keeping his hands clasped around Marco's shoulders.

"You know I was here I was here after Mario left, I was here when Lewy left. Marco, I know you and you're allowed to be upset. You can continue to rationalize, but you are allowed to feel upset and angry and anything else you want to feel about Mats." Huffing, Auba shook his head. "God knows I'm upset about him." At Auba's admission, Marco offered him a small smile. 

"It's like you said; you've seen me after Mario left and after Lewy left, too. And I just don't want to feel any of that again." His voice sounded so tired. Marco felt his whole body suddenly grow heavy and couldn't help but lean into Auba's palms, the only things keeping him standing. 

"Marco," Auba sighed softly, guiding him to the bench just to his left. Marco followed him without looking up. "Marco, look at me." Heavily, Marco lifted his head and eyes to face Auba. "You wanna hear a fun fact?" And before Marco could protest, Auba continued on. "You are priceless. Fucking priceless. No matter what happens, no matter who leaves, you should know Batman can't go anywhere without Robin." Both men smiled at each other at the memory, genuinely happy for the first time since Auba entered the locker room. 

"Thanks, Auba." This time it was Marco that pulled Auba into the hug. "How about we get your headphones and then go play a round of FIFA at mine?" 

As Marco headed towards Auba's locker, Auba offered one last comment.

"And Marco? You can always talk to me about anyone or anything. I'll be here." 

Marco melted at Auba's last phrase. Sure, he had believed Mario's, Lewy's, and Mats' reassurances, but there was something much more sturdy in Auba's. With Auba, he didn't feel as if he was being blind to the possibility of him transferring; it was more that he trusted Auba to be honest with him. He trusted Auba to deal with the situation appropriately. And honestly, whether he transferred or not, Marco was certain Auba would never leave him.

"Of course you will, Batman," Marco replied lightly, "because what's Batman without Robin?" Auba beamed at his response and, closing his locker as he had his headphones clasped tightly in his hand, he bounded forward to wrap his arms around Marco. 

"Alright, let's go see whether Batman or Robin is better at FIFA, hm?"

 

It would be a couple weeks before Marco finally believed his "it doesn't matter" mantra. But during those weeks, the minute he would feel his anger or disappointment building, his eyes would catch Auba's and he was reminded that he was far from alone. Auba had also taken to making a Batman mask with his fingers when he caught Marco glancing at him forlornly which often ended with Marco doubling over laughter and Auba following suit. Honestly, little else made Marco feel so reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's inspired from lyrics from Jesus Christ Superstar (the Judas wink seemed fair..)  
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, let me know!


End file.
